The Longest Winter
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: When the team close a child trafficking case, they're happy to see every child reunited with their family. Well, all but one. Spencer Reid has nowhere to call home, but David Rossi is more than happy to fix that. AU. Kid!Reid Daddy!Rossi


The Longest Winter (Spencer James Rossi 1)

Summary: When the team close a child trafficking case, they're happy to see every child reunited with their family. Well, all but one. Spencer Reid has nowhere to call home, but David Rossi is more than happy to fix that. AU. Kid!Reid Daddy!Rossi

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds!

AN: This is my first attempt at a Kid!Reid/Daddy!Rossi fic but I've fallen in love with those that are out there, so I couldn't help but try my hand at one. I'm simultaneously working on the sequel, entitled The Darkest Nights, which features Spencer Rossi in the BAU across each season. It's a bit of a short chapter to start, but I'll try and make the next ones longer. Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter One

David Rossi ran a hand through his thick black hair as he took in all the children around them. There had to be at least a hundred. Maybe more.

The move was accompanied by a sigh, and this didn't go unnoticed by one of his younger agents.

Aaron Hotchner, a twenty three year old lawyer with promising skills turning to him, eyebrows raised.

"Something wrong?"

Dave shook his head, though careful not to jostle the weight in his arms. "No. Of course not."

Hotch's eyebrow was still raised though, so Rossi reluctantly continued. "I just… How many of these kids will actually find their family?"

"Apparently a lot of them." Hotch replied. "Dozens of families are on their way now, hoping to be reunited with their kids. Those who aren't will find good families."

"Yeah…" Dave replied, but he didn't sound so sure. With so many kids, one was bound to slip through the cracks.

As his gaze shifted to the sleeping bundle in his arms however, his expression softened.

FLASHBACK

Rossi, Hotch and Gideon, accompanied by Virginia police, broke down the front door of the suburban home. The stench of faeces hit them straight away, but in a house so large, they couldn't quickly pinpoint from it where the children would be.

The BAU had been called in on a local case of child trafficking to find the leader of the rogue group. It had taken them days, but they'd eventually pinpointed the identity and location of one Trevor Matthews.

But they didn't know how many children the man had, or what condition they would be in.

They had to be ready for anything.

Gideon took the right passage way, and Hotch the left, leaving Rossi with the basement.

The profiler took the steps slowly, one by one, his gun and flashlight out in front of him.

"FBI. Agent David Rossi. Is anyone down here?"

Then, as if he were in a horror film, pairs of eyes began blinking back at him until he found himself staring at what seemed like a hundred kids.

Rossi gaped, in shock. Even though the house was in the middle of knowhere, with both neighbours a few hundred feet away, how could anyone not have noticed all these children?

Descending the last step, Rossi forced a smile, pushing back all of his concerns and anger. These children needed to know that everything was going to be okay. "You're all safe now. I'm one of the good guys"

He was however surprised when a slight weight latched onto his leg, nearly bowling the man over.

Gently Rossi reached down, prying the child from his leg and lifting him up so that Dave could see his face.

The child was about four, maybe five, with a too skinny body and dirty face. Ragged clothing barely covered him, and Rossi could easily see the nearly protruding bones. The boy needed a good clean and a good meal.

Then again, Rossi suspected that was what all the children needed.

"Hey little guy." Rossi made sure to keep his voice soft, hugging the child protectively against him. "What's your name?"

"Sp…Spencer…" The child whispered, voice shaking with fear. He clung to Rossi tighter, refusing to let go. Big green eyes stared up at him, and it was the cutest thing Dave had ever seen. He didn't have a lot of experience with kids, but Rossi found himself instantly falling in love.

"Spencer." Rossi smiled. "I'm David."

END FLASHBACK

"Sleeping soundly." Hotch commented, smiling towards the young boy.

"Pretty cute." Rossi added, though his expression hardened. In two short hours, he'd become quite attached to the five year old.

He couldn't let Spencer be the one who slipped through that crack.

Spencer shifted, as if sensing the other man's thoughts and curled deeper into Rossi's protective embrace.

Jason Gideon couldn't help but smile as he walked over.

"Looks like the kid's taken to you."

Dave smiled widely, his hand carding through the youngster's hair. "Yeah, I guess he has."

"Dave, you have that look in your eye." Gideon's smile shifted into a smirk. "What are you planning?"

Rossi maintained innocence, "I'm not planning anything," but deep down he knew.

He and Carolyn had always wanted kids and have never gotten lucky. No matter how many times they tried, or what they tried, it seemed like it just wasn't meant to be.

But now…

Now was their chance.

Well, that was if Spencer had no living relatives.

Dave tried to ignore the sharp pang in his heart as he thought of that, instead looking at the CPS worker as she approached him.

"I'm afraid I'll have to take the little tyke." She looked apologetically at Rossi, clearly seeing the compassion and affection on the older man's face. "Dispatch called ahead with a list of kids names who've been labelled missing. He's the only one not on the list."

The thought that no-one had been missing the child that was so tightly curled up to him hurt Rossi, even more so when the woman tried to pick Spencer up. Still, there was a small blossom of happiness too. If no-one wanted Spencer, he sure as hell did.

"You mean there's no-one out there for him?" Rossi wasn't letting Spencer Reid go without a fight, tightening his arms around the young boy.

But then, neither was the CPS woman. Not without good reason anyway. Her cold hands around the boy's waist woke him, causing Spencer to cling to Rossi with dear life. "Unfortunately not."

"No!" Spencer screamed, fisting Rossi's shirt as fat tears leaked from his eyes.

"It's okay buddy." Rossi soothed, sending a short glare at the CPS woman. "Shh…"

Hotch was quick to stand, addressing the woman calmly and without malice. "Spencer has been through a lot and right now he feels protected with Agent Rossi. I don't think it's in Spencer's best interests to remove him."

The woman's eyes narrowed slightly, but she nevertheless nodded. She didn't appreciate being told how to do her job, but the Agent was right. Spencer did look comfortable in safe in the arms of Agent Rossi.

"Shh…" Rossi was still soothing the young boy, his hand carding through Spencer's thick blonde locks again. He pressed a kiss to the child's forehead. "It's okay buddy. I've got you."

Slowly, Spencer's crying ceased, though he did not release his hold on the profiler.

Lifting his head, Rossi met the woman's gaze.

"I want to adopt him."


End file.
